Evil Amnesia
by Reader101w
Summary: Kim and Ron lose their memory, Drakkens ranting about taking over the world is the last thing they register before losing consiousness. What will happen to team Possible when they think taking over the world is their goal?
1. Prologue

******Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks goes to Kwebs for beta reading and helping me with the detail work.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Evil amnesia **

**Prologue**

It started like any other mission; get into Drakken's lair, stop whatever his plan is, Kim fighting Shego and Ron trying to destroy the equipment.

This time however, things went a little different.

Entering the lair went perfectly, and Kim did not have much trouble keeping Shego at bay.

Ron however, had trouble finding the self-destruct button, and though the whole system was frantic with lights and sounds, there were no explosions or otherwise destruction of the lair.

Finally, he found a button that started an explosion; unfortunately it was the console right in front of him that exploded, sending Ron flying.

Just at that moment, Kim was leaping up in the air to get away from Shego, and in mid-jump she was head-butted by Ron and both fell to the ground, unconscious.

Drakken looked surprised at the two teen heroes who were now out for the count.

"I have finally defeated you Kim Possible," the blue villain started ranting, "now I will rule the world..."

A series of explosions broke off his ranting and Drakken looked around, apparently Ron's button pushing did have some extended effects.

"Let's get out of here," Shego jumped in the hover car and quickly grabbed Drakken. As they flew away, most of the lair collapsed in a series of small explosions.

Drakken turned around and made a salute at the remains of his lair.

"Farewell Kim Possible, you fought truly and you will be missed."

"Are you kidding?" Shego frowned while driving the hover car away, "you always tried to kill her, and now that you succeeded, you have remorse?"

"I show respect to those who have fallen," Drakken replied snidely, "I didn't say I would miss her."

However, unbeknownst to the leaving villains, Kim and Ron were still alive and Ron had even been somewhat conscious.

"I will rule the world…" was the last thing Ron had heard before he too fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Later that day, Wade checked the Kimmunicator stats, it was set on 'do not disturb'. Wade smiled, Kim had made him install that when Kim and Ron were called away from an intimate dinner one too many times.

In any case, it meant the mission had been going well and the two of them were probably having some private time. Wade was sure they would call him for a ride back within one or two hours, more if they went to a lake Kim had mentioned that was pretty close to the lair.

Unfortunately, Wade did not bother to check at what time the setting was applied. Had he done that, he would have seen the setting had been on since Kim and Ron went into the plane that would drop them off at Drakken's lair.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** this was the prologue, the actual story will be posted in one or two days. please R&R.


	2. We were villains?

As Promised, a quick posting of chapter 1.

******Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks goes to Kwebs for beta reading and helping me with the detail work.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 1: We were... villains?**

Later still, in the evening, a redheaded girl slowly regained consciousness in the remains of Drakken's lair. She sat up and looked around, wondering what had happened. As she looked around, she saw a blond haired boy (man?) lying beside her; he was on the verge of waking up.

"Good morning," she smiled at him.

"More like evening," he grunted, rubbing his head.

"Do you know what has happened?" the redhead asked.

"Not really," he replied, thinking hard, "Last thing I remember is saying something like '…I will rule the world.' Or maybe I heard someone saying it, I'm not sure."

That got the girl's attention, "yeah, I start to remember some stuff now. We were in a lair, fighting. And then everything went black."

"So we were trying to take over the world and someone tried to stop us and blew up the lair?"

"I guess…" the girl looked more intensely at the blond guy, "Strange, you look so familiar, but I can't figure out your name…"

"That's odd, I can't remember my name as well, nor can I remember yours."

The redhead started to check her pockets, "maybe we have something on us that can tell us who we are."

The boy came up with nothing but a package of Diablo sauce, which confused both of them. The girl found some sort of PDA device, but the screen was broken and the battery was gone, she also found the remains of some kind of large handgun, apparently previously capable of shooting harpoons.

"Wow, guess I was packing pretty heavy," she said as she tried to figure out how the weapon would have looked before it was changed to rubble.

"What's that on your neck?" the boy asked, pointing at a necklace chain on her neck.

"Just a necklace I guess," she pulled it out, revealing a heart-shaped pendant, saying 'KP/RS forever'. When clapped open it showed pictures of both of them.

"That's so cute, so I guess we were together," the boy grinned, "at least we know or initials, don't we RS?"

"So what are our real names… KP?" the girl asked, grinning as well.

"I like the name 'Kent'."

"What kind of a name is 'Kent'? Nothing better you can come up with?"

"Very funny, I like the name, can you come up with something else?"

"Fine, I was just playing you, so Kent it is, what about your last name?"

He had to think on that, "I don't know, haven't thought of any."

"How about 'Pending'?" the girl suggested.

"Why?"

"Pending, like in 'not sure yet', and it begins with a 'P'."

"Ok, sound good enough, so Kent Pending it is, how about your name?"

"Well, you can call me 'Rachel Scarlet', it matches my hair." The girl flipped her red hair so it fell over her shoulder.

"Rach sounds pretty cool," Kent told as he started looking around, "I guess we better get out before the police or something like that arrives."

"Good plan," Rachel agreed, "let's see if we can find a workable vehicle here."

Suddenly, a pink creature appeared from behind some rocks and ran towards Kent.

"Hey little guy," Kent watched the creature ran up his leg and body and settling on his shoulder, "do I know you?"

Rufus started chittering to the two humans, who didn't understand anything.

"I think it's yours," Rachel said, "maybe it's our mascot or something."

"Cool, so what's your name little buddy?" Kent asked, stroking the naked mole rat.

"Uh, Kent, I don't think it can speak." Rachel said, "Maybe if we try hard we can remember his name?"

"Does the name 'Zorpox' ring a bell?" Kent suddenly asked, "The word rung around in my head ever since we woke up."

"It does sound familiar, especially in regard of taking over the world… strange…" Rachel turned to the mole rat, "is your name Zorpox?"

Rufus chattered louder and shook his head, but to no avail.

"Look, he's all excited, I think he likes the name," Kent said, "Well Zorpox, you have to find some place to wait while we're going to search for something to drive."

Soon the self assumed teen villains were searching the remains of the lair for usable material and transportation.

"Hey Kent, look at this," Rachel said after a while, just before she kicked a piece of wall clear in half, "I know kung fu."

Kent looked a bit disappointed, "you got a gun, you have fighting skills, what do I have?"

"Probably you're the genius and I'm here to protect you," Rachel responded, "I think I remember that's how villains work."

Kent slumped down a bit, "what genius am I if I can't remember anything?"

"You got to use your brain, then everything will come back, just like me and fighting skills," Rachel walked to him and started kissing him, soon Kent was returning the kiss, "see, now we remember our feelings for each other," Rachel smiled, "now you just start thinking and you will remember your genius."

"Wow… that was… wow," Kent mumbled, a bit stunned, "what was I doing… oh yeah, let's find a vehicle and take off."

Rachel giggled as Kent took off in search of a vehicle, still talking incoherently to himself.

The search quickly showed that there were no usable vehicles remaining, so Kent and Rachel had to build their ride mainly from scratch. They managed to get part of the lair's systems operational again, so they had light to work since it was getting quite dark already.

Eventually, by midnight they finished the vehicle, which looked mostly like a trike with huge tires. The trike had enough room for the two of them and some of the scavenged equipment.

As they left, they demolished the remains of the lair with a couple of charges Rachel had made in order to cover their trail.

As they drove away from the lair, Rachel started to sum up what they needed to do.

"We need to find a hiding place and probably lay low for a while, maybe change our appearance. We also need to search for a new base of operation, preferably a better defensible one than what we had. From there we can start again."

"We also need food, and material and equipment so we can rebuild and continue where we left off." Kent added.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+


	3. Kim and Ron Dead?

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks goes to Kwebs for beta reading and helping me with the detail work.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 2: Kim and Ron... dead?**

By the next day, Wade was starting to get worried, Kim and Ron still had not checked in and apparently they had switched the Kimmunicator completely off, a thing they never did.

Uncertain of what to do, he hacked into one of the satellites that were overseeing the lair area, when he saw the exploded remains of the lair, he immediately called Global Justice.

Shortly after, a Global Justice jet landed in the remains of the lair and agents swarmed out in search for survivors or, in the worst case, bodies.

The leader of GJ, Dr. Betty Director, also emerged, worry painted all over her face. The lair had not just collapsed; it looked like some serious explosives had been set, and a Drakken and Shego spotting just over half an hour ago made her fear that team Possible had been lured into a deadly trap.

The search continued until late afternoon, and still no remains had been found. Dr. Director contacted Wade, "we still have not found anything, are you perhaps able to use their tracking chips in order to pinpoint their location."

Wade shook his head, "I'm sorry, we had to remove the chips because several of their enemies got notice of it and were able to track them."

The woman sighed, "I very much doubt anything could have survived this scale of destruction. I'm afraid we have to inform their parents."

Wade slumped down, realising the meaning of Dr. Directors words, "please, let's continue the search for at least one more day, they have gotten out of worse before."

"I'm sorry Wade, I'm afraid that this one was too much even for team Possible."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"How can this be? How can they be so cruel?" Kim's father asked while he was holding his crying wife. Close to them sat Ron's parents, still in complete shock.

"I am so sorry I have to tell you this," Betty Director said, "although we still have searches going on, and as long as we haven't found a body we will consider Kim and Ron MIA. I do think it is necessary to tell you this."

Jim and Tim had been listening in from the staircase, although they had been asked to leave to room before Dr. Director told the terrible news to the adults.

"It can't be, Kim never loses." Tim said, fighting back tears.

"That's right, you just have to search better." Jim added, much in the same condition as his brother. "Maybe they got out before the explosions."

"I'm sorry, we have searched everywhere. We have also captured Dr. Drakken and Shego for interrogation, and they confirmed that Kim and Ron were still inside the lair when the explosions started. However they managed to escape before we were able to do any further interrogation," Dr. Director added with an angry glare towards agent Will Du.

"What now?" Ron's father asked, still very much in shock, "will we be able to give them a funeral?"

"No, again I'm sorry. We will report team Possible as missing in action until we have control of the situation. We cannot have all the villains in the word starting up plans as they find out Kim and Ron have been killed, we are currently sending out agents to monitor all major villains so we can intervene in time."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

During the next few days, Rachel and Kent found a new base and started setting up. Currently they 'lair' was only a small shack, but it was a save place and a good shelter.

Kent was rebuilding the trike into a hover vehicle to conquer rough terrain while Rachel was repairing her gun and adding some new features.

Meanwhile Rufus was trying to get into contact with Global Justice or Kim's or Ron's parents, a thing that was hard because there was no telephone or other communication devise in the shack.

The only thing he had were the remains of the Kimmunicator after Rachel pulled out some equipment she needed. Although not much was left of the Kimmunicator, Rufus was certain he could fix the communication part so he could contact Wade. If only he could get it powered up…

"All right," Kent put his tools down, "the hover trike is practically finished, just need to plug in the last power cell and we're set. I think it's lunch time."

"Good call," Rachel said, picking up the large rifle-like weapon she had been working on, "I'm finished here as well, let's eat."

"Nice gun you got," Kent said approvingly, "it looks a bit larger than what you had before."

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking with the old one, the only feature I could figure out from it was that it could be used as a grappler. This one's a blaster rifle as well, and it can take a much more severe beating."

As Rachel and Kent went into the other room, Rufus hurried to the remaining power cell for the hover trike, he quickly attached it to the communications unit he had scavenged from the Kimmunicator and activated it in the only mode that would certainly work, the emergency call.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** This is a bit of a short chapter, but otherwise the cliffhanger wouldn't work ;) next chapters should be up soon.


	4. Kim and Ron are alive!

**Disclaimer****:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks goes to Kwebs for beta reading and helping me with the detail work.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 3: Kim and Ron are alive!**

Wade sat at his computer desk as the Kimmunicator emergency signal suddenly went off, he rushed to answer the call.

"Hey Wade, what's going on?" he heard Kim's voice.

"KIM! You're alive, where are you? What happened? Is Ron there?" Wade almost tripped over his own words.

"Sorry Wade, I have some bad news." Kim voice sounded strange.

"Oh no, something happened to Ron? Please tell me where you are." Wade almost yelled. Then he noticed the emergency signal was still going off.

"No Wade, the bad news is only for you. You see, you're still asleep…"

Wade's eyes snapped open and he sat up in his chair he had fallen asleep in… again. This was the third night in a row he dreamt Kim and Ron were still alive.

Then he noticed the emergency call signal was still going off. Wade looked at it… blinked… looked again… pinched himself… it was still there, the Kimmunicator was actually sending an emergency signal.

Snapping into action, Wade answered the call, first he though he only heard static. But then it occurred to him it was chattering.

"Rufus! You're alive?" Wade heard something of a confirmation on the other side, "I don't understand you as well as Ron does, chatter once for yes, twice for no."

He heard one chatter.

"Are Kim and Ron still alive?" one chatter.

"Are they okay?" again one chatter, but this time a little reluctant.

"Do you know were you are?" two chatters. "Ok, I will pinpoint your location and send the data to Global Justice."

Wade immediately contacted Global Justice.

"Kim and Ron are still alive!" he screamed jubilant to Dr. Director.

"What? How is that possible? Are you imagining things?" Betty said sharply, not in the mood for jokes.

"No, it's real, I talked to Rufus. And I have pinpointed their location, I'm sending you the data right now."

Dr. Director was still sceptical, "are you sure you're okay? You haven't slept much the last couple of days. But I will look into it."

As soon as Betty had hung up, Wade called Kim and Ron's parent with the good news, but they too were a little sceptical about Wade's announcement.

"Are you absolutely certain Wade? Have you seen or spoken to Kim or Ron?"

Wade was a little taken aback, "well no, I talked to Rufus and he said they were okay."

"Wade, you don't know how much we want this to be true, but we can't put our hopes up yet. It would be too much for us to handle if this proved to be wrong."

"It's true, I'm sure. I have sent GJ to the location, they can confirm it all." Wade said, trying desperately to convince the still heartbroken parents.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

As Rachel and Kent were eating lunch, they discussed their next course of action.

"Ok, we have transportation and a reasonably defendable location," Rachel said, "but we don't have the equipment to set up a large base and it will take ages to build that all."

"Let's just take it from another villain," Kent said, "they don't need it if we take over the world."

"And do you know the others villains hideouts?" Rachel smirked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Kent smiled at Rachel's surprised look, "I didn't tell you before because I though it was nothing, but I found a magazine called 'Villains Magazine' in our lair, apparently something we subscribed to."

"Why did we ever do that? What a stupid way to reveal your hideout."

"I don't know, but probably most villains are quite stupid because there is a huge mailing address list in the back of the magazine."

"Well then," Rachel grinned as she got up and picked up her new rifle, "let's pay them a visit."

"Good idea, I'll put the last fuel cell in the hover trike and we're set to go." Kent looked at the mailing list, "let's start with Dr. Dementor, he seems like an easy guy to steal from."

As Kent walked to the hover trike, he spotted 'Zorpox' holding some equipment. "Hey buddy, also working on a little project?" He gave the molerat half a sandwich with cheese, which he had found the little guy loved.

"We're going to get some stuff, and maybe a lair, you coming with?" Zorpox shook his head and mimicked sleeping, "Fine by me, we'll be back in a couple of hours."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The Global Justice jet landed about half an hour after Rachel and Kent had left. As Dr. Director and agent Du walked in, they were greeted only by a pink naked molerat.

"Rufus, where are Kim and Ron?" Dr. Director asked, bending down to pick the creature up.

Rufus mimicked banging his head and putting on a blank expression.

"They have lost their memory?" Agent Will Du asked, Rufus nodded.

"Where are they now?" Dr. Director asked, Rufus shook his head, he didn't know.

"Ok, you can come with us, we'll leave an agent who can alert us when Kim and Ron return."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** I hope you liked this one, any guesses on which agent will await Kim and Ron's arrival? please R&R


	5. Revenge on the Villains

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks goes to Kwebs for beta reading and helping me with the detail work.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 4: Revenge on the Villains**

"That went real easy," Kent laughed as they left Dementor's lair.

"Yeah, pretty convenient that he was not there." Rachel remarked, "So what's our next target?"

"Some guy named Dr. Drakken, that's not too far from here."

Kent stepped in the fully loaded hover trike as Rachel drove another hover vehicle they had taken from Dementor's lair.

"I hope all their stuff will fit in with what we've got already." Rachel said, looking at the already overfilled trike.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"I can't believe you vould go so low, even for you thiz is low," Dementor yelled at Drakken, who was looking hurt at the insult, but didn't care much about Dementor's problems.

"I told you, I have nothing to do with your lair being robbed. And I couldn't care less, I just invited you to see my new centripetal oscillator."

"Weren't you thrown in the last one when the buffoon came by looking for some kind of book?" Shego asked, looking up from her nail filing.

"Bah, we don't have to worry about him anymore. He's dead, together with Kim Possible."

At that moment a huge explosion shook the lair and one of the walls came down.

"Knock knock," a very familiar voice said.

All three villains looked in shock at the two hovering vehicles and their occupants.

Kent looked surprised, "you guys look like you've seen a ghost."

Drakken was the first to regain his wits, "KIM POSSIBLE?"

Kent and Rachel looked confused at each other, "what is he talking about?"

"Anyway," Rachel said as she jumped from her vehicle into the lair, "time for you to give us your equipment."

"So you are ze ones who stole MY equipment?" Dr. Dementor yelled.

"Ah, then you must be Dementor," Kent said as he climbed down the hover trike, "nice to meet you, and thanks for your stuff. We will take good care of it."

Meanwhile Rachel walked around in the lair, taking account of what to take.

"You will not take my stuff," Drakken said, "Shego, get them."

Shego was still a bit shocked, "princess?"

"Why thank you," Rachel grinned, "I can call you fairy if you like."

That was enough for Shego to snap out of her shock and get ready to fight.

Pretty soon into the fight Shego noticed her opponent was much more of a threat. She still fought at the same level of skill as Kim usually did, but this time she didn't care about doing serious injury. The last time Shego had fought Kim like this was when Kim kicked her into the broadcasting tower during the Diablo debacle, and that was not a memory Shego liked very much.

Rachel soon had the upper hand and Shego had to give terrain, she barely dodged a low kick and managed to get some distance between her and her nemesis. Immediately Shego activated her plasma and hurled a couple of bolts at her opponent.

Rachel had to jump and twist to dodge all the bolts, but remained unhurt.

"So you like playing with fire?" Rachel pulled out the rifle she kept holstered on her back and aimed it at Shego, "that can be arranged."

Shego took a step back as the rifle charged up, this was a side of Kim she had never seen, and she didn't like it one bit.

Rachel pulled the trigger and an energy ball flew straight at Shego, hurling her into a wall.

Shego jumped to her feet, "is that all you got?" she started a larger plasma ball and readied herself to throw it at Rachel.

A laser beam hit the floor just before Shego's feet, destroying a significant part of it.

"Oh I got more, next time you don't get a warning." Rachel said, looking dead serious.

Shego, feeling outgunned, powered down. "So what are you gonna do, kill me in cold blood?"

"No, just take your stuff," Rachel said, "but you better not try your luck next time we meet." She casually aimed her weapon at Drakken, "you, help Kent with loading the hover truck, you can help as well." She added, pointing to Dementor.

Soon the hover trike and truck were loaded and Rachel and Kent left, leaving three shocked villains.

"What just happened?" Drakken asked.

"We got robbed by Kim Possible and her sidekick, that's what happened," Shego snapped.

"Strange, he did not look like ze sidekick," Dementor said.

"You're right, I have only seen him once with this kind of confidence," Shego told, "that was when he had Drakken's evil."

"Do you think they are under the influence of an attitudenator?" Drakken asked.

"I don't know," Shego said, "but they sure are bad, and good at it."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

As Kent and Rachel closed in on their temporary base, an alert went off in the trike.

"Wait up Rach, the detection grid I placed earlier is giving a signal."

"You placed a detection grid? I didn't know we had so many sensors."

"It's just a dozen small sensors placed over the terrain. Anyway, it indicates something or someone is in or close by our base."

"Ok, you wait here with the vehicles, I walk the last part and check it out." Rachel jumped out of the hover truck and advanced the last part on foot.

Using the cover of the trees, Rachel sneaked closer to the shack. Soon, she could see the Global Justice agent hiding behind the building. Wasting no time, she set the laser rifle on stun and shot the man. After a quick search for more agents she signalled Kent to come.

"Who's that guy?" Kent asked, looking at the agent.

"I don't know, but he looks familiar, as if we had trouble with him before."

"Well, whoever he works for knows we are here, so let's grab our stuff and go to our new location."

Rachel dragged the unconscious agent into the house and took all his weapons and communication equipment and tied him up. Then she helped Kent bring all their stuff to the hover vehicles.

"Have you seen Zorpox?" Kent asked, he had searched the whole building but had not found his little mascot.

"No, sorry. Maybe he fled when whoever sent this agent came here?"

"Why isn't he coming back now? I've called him many times now." Kent was getting a little panicked, "what if that agency took him for questioning."

"Yeah right, questioning a rat, that's what top agencies do." Rachel smirked, "maybe he just left, it's still just an animal."

"Maybe," Kent sighed, "too bad, I was just starting to like the little fellow."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

After telling the Possible and Stoppable families the good news and putting Rufus in the care of Wade, Dr. Director called agent Du.

"Agent Du come in, have they arrived at the building yet?"

The voice that answered was not Will Du's, although it was a familiar voice to Dr. Director.

"Your agent is not available right now," Kim's voice told over the communicator, "he's kind of tied up at the moment."

"Kim! Please listen to me, you don't want to take over the world, you have amnesia."

"How do you know about that? Was it your doing? Then this is a really cheap trick to try to capture us." And with that she closed the connection.

Dr. Director wasted little time in sending some agents to free Will Du and search for traces.

About two hours later a very cross agent Du returned.

"Have you found anything?" Dr. Director asked.

"Nothing, I guess we have to wait until they make contact," Will Du replied.

"Hopefully they will regain their senses, I doubt the world is ready for an evil team Possible."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+


	6. Time to take over the world

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks goes to Kwebs for beta reading and helping me with the detail work.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 5: Time to take over the world**

Over the course of two weeks, Rachel and Kent had built a new lair on a small island.

"All right," Rachel told, "all the defences are up and running, the security monitors are working and the computer network is now completely autonomous."

"Great," Kent said from the console, "I just activated the power generator so we can work off the grid. I think we're ready to take on the world."

Rachel grinned, "More like take over the world."

Kent frowned, "you know what I don't get. Why didn't any of the other villains, the ones we robbed, put up proper defences?"

"You're right, we could just barge in and take what we wanted. No wonder that that team Possible we heard about has been so successful."

"I've heard they have gone missing for over two weeks now, want me to check in on them?" Kent asked.

"Nah, if they feel like interrupting us, we will meet them then. I'm more interested in the so called Global Justice."

"Ok, let's start making our demands. The pacifier bubble gun is ready for use, although I still don't get why you want to use something like that."

"Because I want an intact world to rule, not a burning wasteland."

"I guess you have a point," Kent sighed, having preferred setting a more destructive example, "So what about our costume?"

"Our what?" Rachel asked confused, "what's wrong with what I wear?"

Kent looked at Rachel; she had her clothing partly based on what she had worn before the collapse of their lair. She now wore similar baggy pants, this time a more military color scheme, a black short sleeved shirt and a military style jacket. "Well, it just doesn't say 'take over the world'."

"Yeah, the silly villain uniforms really helped those suckers," Rachel smirked, "we took 'em for what they got. You're not saying you want to wear something like that?"

"No..." Kent nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "that would be really lame, I would never even consider having those clothes in my closet."

"I won't look into your closet until you had time to clean it out," Rachel grinned, "In the meantime, let me introduce you to a way to become a fashionable villain; Club Banana."

"You want to go to a shop to get villain's clothes?" Kent asked confused.

"No, it's also on the web. I discovered it a couple of days back, it's really a good shop and you can mail-order to a PO box," Rachel explained, "and you don't get villain's clothes, taking over the world has nothing to do with the way you dress. public appearance afterwards is."

"All right," Kent muttered, "we'll broadcast our demands and then we'll check out that 'Club Banana'."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"We have an incoming call from Rachel and Kent," one of the GJ agents called to Dr. Director.

"Finally, they have returned to their senses… wait, did you say Rachel and Kent?"

"Yes ma'm."

"That means they're still trying to take over the world. What is their message?"

"Uhm… they demand the world to surrender or consequences will follow."

"Are there any responses?"

"Not much, most people were too confused when they saw Kim Possible making the demands." The agent turned to the console again, "it seems they are giving us two hours to comply. And so far the call is untraceable."

"Maybe for us," the head of Global Justice picked up a phone that's was standing on a distinct spot on her desk, "Wade, we need your help."

"Way ahead of you, I've already found their base," Wade looked at his monitor, "but it seems to be practically impenetrable."

"Is there any way we can get in?" Dr. Director asked, "Normally you always know how to find an entrance for Kim and Ron."

"Yes, apparently that part of their memory is pretty much intact, because they have sealed off all entrances that could normally be used."

Dr. Director started pacing around, "there's got to be a way, can you break into their computer system?"

"Already tried, they're working off the net, and off the grid for that matter."

Agent Du had been looking at the schematics intensely, "what about here, this seems like an easy entry spot." He pointed at a small landing spot some distance from the base, "from there we can make it to the base and use explosives and EMP grenades to gain access."

Wade looked unconvinced, "it's too obvious, I'm afraid it is a trap."

"We need someone who understands Kim and Ron," Dr. Director faces Wade, "contact the Possible and Stoppable families for me, tell them we will pick them up as soon as possible."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Did we get any reaction?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing interesting," Kent replied, "only some strange reaction telling we couldn't do this because it was 'us', I don't know what they meant with that."

"Well, the two hours are up," Rachel walked to the large map on the wall, "aim the first shot here," she pointed at am empty patch of desert.

"Uh, isn't that just an empty part of the desert?" Kent asked as he typed in the coordinated anyway.

"You'd think," Rachel grinned, "but this is actually the location of area 51. If we hit that most military organisations will understand what we're capable of and the world will be convinced to surrender much sooner."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kim and Ron's parents had come as soon as they could, Jim and Tim were also brought along.

As Dr. Director led the Possible and Stoppable families into the GJ headquarter, one of the agents called her attention.

"We just recieved a new message, Kent and Rachel have used their weapon on area 51."

Dr. Director looked shocked, "how did they know… never mind, do we have contact with area 51?"

"No contact whatsoever, Mr. Load is trying to get a visual from one of the satellites."

At that moment Wade's face popped up on one of the screens, "area 51 looks undamaged, but something strange is going on."

Everybody looked at the screen that now showed a live image of area 51. The base looked normal, except for a bluish bubble surrounding it, inside the bubble everything seemed to stand still.

"It's a pacifier bubble," Tim said after a quick look.

"What is that?" Will Du demanded, "And how do you know about such things?"

"A pacifier bubble slows time inside incredibly…"

"…Up to a million times…

"…We built one last year…"

"…But it backfired and hit us instead."

Will Du looked from one twin to the other, confused about their way of filling in on each other.

"So that's why we had such a restful day," James laughed, "you know you had us worried back then? Good thing yours wasn't that powerful"

Dr. Director interrupted, "we have got to stop them. Agent Du, assemble a task force and disable them."

"Puh, you will never be able to beat them…"

"…They're still team Possible."

Will Du was quickly getting agitated by the twins, "and what do you suppose to do?" he sneered.

"We're Possibles too…"

"…You'll need us if you want to have any chance at all."

"I'm sorry, we're not sending children to such a dangerous place," Betty ushered the families into a waiting room, "please wait here and don't cause trouble."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"We've got incoming."

Rachel stood up from her chair, "finally, I was starting to doubt anyone cared about area 51. Who is it?"

Kent looked at the monitor, "apparently a single hover jet. I think it's from that Global Justice. They're heading for the trap landing spot."

"And I thought nobody would fall for that," Rachel snickered, "that's why you're the genius, you really know how people think. Who do you think it is?"

"Maybe it's that agent we caught back at the shack." Kent suggested

"He would be the guy for it, he was really easy to find and capture then, apparently he hasn't learned from it."

"We can shoot them from the air right now if you like."

"No, I want them alive, I've got some questions for them."

Kent pointed at the pacifier gun, "We can shoot them with the pacifier gun, that should make it easy to capture them."

"All right, shoot just as they land," Rachel told, "they're practically sitting ducks then."

As soon as the Global Justice jet touched the ground, the blue bubble hit it and everything froze. Soon Rachel, Kent and a couple of synthodrones went to the site to take the prisoners in.

Rachel looked somewhat unnerved at the synthodrones, "why did you have to build more of those things anyway?"

Kent looked back at her, "because we can use them for minor tasks, and to carry prisoners and stuff."

"I don't like them, there's something familiar about them and I don't like it."

"You can complain later Rach, now we have to get the prisoners. I used a lower power setting, and their time frame is already catching up."

"How do we get them out?" Rachel asked, "I though everything getting into the bubble also freezes."

"You have to use a neutralizing force field," Kent pressed a button on his belt, activating a field that surrounded him, "I installed one on your belt as well. It also has an emergency sensor, so no one can use the pacifier bubble against us."

"Now that's a handy trick," Rachel grinned as she switched on her field.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Will Du watched astonished as all the agents were captured and brought to the base. He congratulated himself for his habit of jumping out of the jet just as it landed, the jet had shielded him from the pacifier bubble and he was able to hide when Rachel and Kent and a couple of strange looking henchmen came and took the jet.

Now it all depended on him to save his colleagues and stop Rachel and Kent and turn them back into Kim and Ron. In his opinion, this was what he was made for.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N: **I hope you liked it, more chapters should be up soon.


	7. Countermeasures

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks goes to Kwebs for beta reading and helping me with the detail work.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 6: Countermeasures**

"This is boring," Jim complained.

"Yeah, why are we even here if they don't want our help?" Tim agreed.

"They probably don't want us in danger," James said, "when they need our help, they'll tell us."

Suddenly, a group of Global Justice agents ran past, heading towards the landing platform. Excited, Jim and Tim jumped out of their chairs and followed the agents.

"Jim, Tim, get back here," James called as he ran after them.

A green and black jet settled down at the Global Justice landing facility and a similarly colored woman stepped out.

Immediately she was surrounded by GJ agents, but before they could even step closer to her, she hurled a load of plasma at each one of them, knocking them out.

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" Shego smirked, "if you want to beat me, you need to get a lot better."

"What do you want Shego?" Dr. Director, who had come out as well, demanded.

"I want what you want, I want Kimmie back." Shego looked at the surprised looks on everybody's face, "What?"

"Why would you want to turn Kim back to her normal self?" James asked.

"We know…"

"…It's because Kim is better than Shego in being evil."

Shego looked irritated at the two youngsters, "shut up you twirbs. Okay, I come here with an offer to help and you don't want it? Fine, work it out yourselves then." She turned around and started to leave.

"Shego wait!" Shego turned around and faced Betty with a questioning look, "We can use your help, whatever your reasons are."

"Alright then," Shego pointed to the Possible family, "you can come with me, the rest stays here. Oh, and I want to borrow one of your jets."

"What! Why?"

"Doy, because my jet is a one-seater," Shego did not wait for a response but walked straight to one of the GJ jets, "are you coming or what?" she asked the Possibles, who shrugged and followed her into the jet.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Well that was helpful," Rachel sighed as she and Kent walked back into the main room, "now we have captured some agents, and they turn out to be from an independent agency."

"Cheer up, we can still take over the world."

"You're right, what's our next target?"

"This," Kent pointed on the map at Washington, "the White House, that will shake the world."

"Hm, I prefer purely military targets, but this will do. Let's shoot first and give demands later, I don't want them to evacuate the White House."

A light tremor moved through the building as the pacifier gun fired and Kent started checking the stats to make sure nothing was damaged.

"That's weird," Kent looked at some alarms that were going of on the monitor.

"What is?" Rachel asked.

"A couple of our outside sensors are gone, I can't get a reading from them."

"On different locations?" Rachel asked as she took a closer look, "that can't be coincidence, there must be other people on the island."

"Maybe it's a Global Justice agent who has left the jet before we hit it, technically he could have avoided the bubble."

"I've got an idea," Rachel said, "let's lure the agent inside so we don't have to bother finding him."

Kent looked doubtful, "if he has EMP grenades with him like the others had he might destroy valuable equipment."

"We can lure him to the storage area," Rachel pointed to one of the other rooms, "we put up some fake consoles and let him waste his grenades on that."

"Sounds like a plan," Kent turned back to pacifier gun controls, "you can set up the trap, and meanwhile I will target some more targets."

"Don't forget to shoot the Kremlin as well, just to keep things even."

"Don't worry, I've made a whole list of targets to choose from."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Dr. Director, strategic targets are hit all over the world, at this rate the world will be taken over in a matter of hours."

"Just like the attack of the Diablo's," Dr. Director thought out loud, "only this time there will be no Kim Possible to save us."

Suddenly, alarms flared all over the compound. "We've got incoming," one of the agents shouted.

Dr. Director watched in shock as a large bluish wave moved slowly in on her, freezing everything in its path.

"Shego, Jim, Tim, Drs. Possible, the fate of the world depends on you," Betty whispered as she too was encapsulated by the field.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"I've shot practically everything that might be a threat to us, and some more," Kent said as he turned to Rachel who came out of the storage room, "how's the trap going?"

"It's going," Rachel walked to the surveillance monitor, "but that agent keeps destroying sensors."

"We'll replace them when we got rid of him," Kent pointed to a stack of cameras and motion detectors, "we got plenty of those."

"Yeah, the old millionaire sure had a lot of security equipment," Rachel laughed, "too bad it wasn't programmed to protect itself from being stolen."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Rachel mentioned, "we got the email confirmation from Club Banana that your clothes were ready. I sent one of the synthodrones to pick it up, one of the human-like ones."

"The ones that discust you the most," Kent smirked, "what is that about anyway?"

"How would I know," Rachel said irritated, "maybe they did something to me before we lost our memories. I just don't like them."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Will Du was confident he had destroyed enough sensors to enable him to hide out, now all he had to do was find a way to break in and then he could overwhelm those two amateurs turned evil.

He had his plan ready in his mind; first he would throw an EMP grenade at the girl, disabling her laser rifle. Then, he would disable the equipment with the rest of his grenades. Will was sure his martial arts skills were more than enough to overcome two amateurs.

As he walked around the building, Will spotted the perfect opportunity for entry; a small, unguarded window. Never thinking about the obvious 'trap' signal the window gave off he peered through the window and saw the command centre with Rachel seemingly dozed off on a desk chair.

Will Du quickly and quietly cut out the window and squeezed through, only to face a very much awake Rachel with her rifle in hand.

"I don't think so," she pointed to gun at him, "come on, put your hands up."

Will knew he couldn't throw the grenade without getting shot, but he could set it off while holding on to it, hopefully catching the laser rifle in the blast.

As he put up his hands, Will activated the EMP grenade. Just as Rachel walked towards him to take his weapons, the grenade went off, causing the rifle and some other nearby electrical equipment to sizzle and sputter before failing.

Immediately, agent Du jumped back and took a defensive stance.

"Seems like you are unarmed," he remarked.

"Do you know how much work I had putting in all those electronics?" a Rachel asked very annoyed.

"I only know you are going to surrender," Will Du aimed a small air pressure dart gun at Rachel, "you see, I have weapons that are resistant to EMP."

In one fluid motion, Rachel pointed the gun back at Will Du and shot the dart gun from his hand.

"Good for you, but MY rifle actually is a rifle as well," Rachel smirked, "and so you know; this room is a trap, all the actual electronics are quite safe. Now surrender or get shot."

Reluctantly, Will surrendered and he was quickly put in with the other prisoners.

"Well, I hope that took care of our problems here."

"Don't be too sure of that," Kent remarked, "we've got another incoming."

"Will they never stop?" Rachel groaned, "Why can't they just take the fact we are winning and surrender."

The incoming group wasted no time with stealth and came in guns blazing, destroying the trees on a patch of the island in order to make a landing spot.

"Why didn't you shoot them?" Kent asked confused.

Rachel had her hand hovering over the anti air defence gun console, "I-I don't know, I just couldn't."

"Good call Rach," Kent pointed at the screen where an image of the group exiting the jet showed, "they brought children. I don't want to go into history as a child-killer."

"Why did they bring children?" Rachel pondered, "That's just plain stupid. They could have been killed at the press of a button."

"I don't know," Kent admitted, "but they look kinda familiar."

"You're right," Rachel looked closer, "and they brought Shego, that's odd."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** I hope you liked it, please R&R


	8. Meeting the Villains

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks goes to Kwebs for beta reading and helping me with the detail work.

Note: the start of this chapter overlaps with the ending of the last chapter.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 7: Meeting the Villains**

"We lost contact with GJ," James told from the co-pilot seat, "all the other military frequencies are giving only static as well."

"Then I guess we're the only ones left," Shego pointed the guns of the jet to a patch of the island, "let's forget stealth and hope they haven't turned into killers yet."

The landing went smoothly and the group quickly exited the plane.

"Put this on," Jim handed Shego a belt as Tim gave each of their parents one as well, "it will protect you from the pacifier gun effects."

"Now you give me one," Shego scolded as she took the belt, "what if they shot us earlier?"

"Oops, didn't think of that."

"Anyone want to help me with this?" James asked as he tried to get a large package from the jet.

Shego picked the package up easily, "what's in it?"

"Jim and Tim's old pacifier bubble generator," James explained, "I asked one of the GJ agents to pick it up for me after Dr. Director put us on hold, I thought it might get useful. It's not as powerful as Kim and Ron's gun but we might be able to capture them with it."

"Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?" Shego groaned, "I hate to be kept out of the loop."

"Don't worry," Ann ensured the pale green woman, "you'll get used to working with them."

"Whatever," Shego started blasting her way towards the lair.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"What's up with these people," Kent whined, "first that agent, now this Shego person. Don't they have any respect for private property?"

"If it was actually our property, I would be mad too," Rachel chuckled, "so, do you have any plans on how to deal with them?"

"The pacifier bubble won't work because they appear to have their own protection, so I suggest a standard face-off and see how it goes."

"What a plan," Rachel chuckled, "Well, if a face-off it is, you better get your new outfit on. We don't want to give them the idea we're slacks."

Kent was not really paying attention to what Rachel said as he was looking more closely to the trespassers, "Yeah sure Rach, you know… looking at the man I somehow get an image of a black hole, what would that mean?"

"Maybe he's a rocket scientist," Rachel suggested, "look at his sweater. Perhaps he fought us before and tried to send you into a black hole."

"That would sound funny if I didn't get the creepy feeling that you are correct."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"That went easy," Shego said as she and the Possibles entered the lair through a hole Shego had blasted, "I sense a trap."

"No traps here," a very familiar voice called out.

Everybody looked at the person that seemingly had been waiting for them.

"Kimberly Anne Possible!" James spoke firmly, "you will stop this nonsense right now."

"Way to negotiate with the girl holding a gun," Shego smirked, looking cautiously at the large blaster rifle Kim was carrying.

"What is wrong with you people?" Rachel scolded, "You're the second one who has me confused with that Kim Possible, whoever she is."

"Didn't she die in a lair explosion?" Kent asked as he stepped in view next to Rachel, "anyway, surrender now and you won't get hurt."

Everybody fell silent as they looked at Kent, or Ron, depending on your point of view.

Gone was the bumbling sidekick. In his place stood a confident - albeit a little self conscious about his new outfit - young man wearing black pants, a dark shirt and a jet black leather jacket. And to top it of, dark mirroring sunglasses.

"Fancy," Shego admitted, "though the sunglasses are a bot too much."

"Yeah," Rachel agreed, "I didn't add those sunglasses, where did you get them?"

"I ordered the synthodrone to get me those," Kent explained, "they look good on me."

"Perhaps outside, but not in a lair," Rachel said, "but lets get back to the order of the day, apparently I had a look-a-like named Kim Possible who fought us and died in a lair explosion, right?"

"No, YOU are Kim Possible," Anne pleaded, "you lost your memory when Drakken's lair blew up."

"And you are the sidekick," Shego pointed at Kent, "uhm… Stoppable, Ron Stoppable."

"Yeah, right," Kent laughed, "and as the sidekick I could be able to invent things like the pacifier gun? And build this lair? And look as stunning as I do."

Shego sighed, "okay, I got to admit, as an evil guy you're doing much better, and you got the looks too. But you have always been the SIDEKICK!"

"Maybe we should have them get hit on the head again," Tim whispered to his brother.

"There will be no hitting your sister on the head boys," Anne told.

"Those are supposed to be my brothers?" Rachel sneered, "Like I could live with such tweebs."

"And that she does remember," Jim grunted.

"That's it," Kent picked up a remote, "if you don't want to surrender, we'll just imprison you here." He pushed a button and a bluish field surrounded Shego and the Possibles.

"You're inside a pacifier containment field," Kent explained, "if you touch the field, it will surround you and freeze you in time. And this field is a lot more powerful than your pitiful nullifiers can handle."

"So why didn't we freeze them immediately?" Rachel asked.

"Good point," Kent admitted, "uhm... it's because otherwise we wouldn't be able to gloat, besides I can't chance the field now without turning it off."

"Smart," Rachel smirked, "oh well, they're locked up anyway. Let's see how our taking over the world progresses."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"What do we do now?" Shego asked after Rachel and Kent had left.

"We can use our pacifier generator to create a weakness in the field…" Tim said.

"…And the nullifiers should be able to get us through the weak point." Jim added.

"That's it," James immediately started working on the generator, "we can tunnel our way out of the field."

"That's what we said..." Jim growled.

"...Stop stealing our ideas."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+


	9. Back to normal

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks goes to Kwebs for beta reading and helping me with the detail work.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 8: Back to normal**

"You have taken out pretty much everything, haven't you?" Rachel smirked as she looked at all the targets Kent had 'pacified'.

"Yeah," Kent grinned smugly, "only problem is; there is no one who can surrender the world to us anymore."

"That is a problem," Rachel thought for a moment, "perhaps we can release the field on each target one by one and have them surrender as they're freed."

"That could work, although hardly any time passes in the field so the people who are caught in it might still not take us seriously."

"Then we'll show them how the others fared, that will turn them."

"Alright," Kent started working the console, "I'll get it going. Only the leaders, right? Not the military?"

"Yes, we'll keep the various military organisations and independent agencies frozen until the rest of the world has surrendered."

Suddenly a plasma ball flew straight at Rachel, only to be stopped at the last moment by a cylindrical force field that suddenly surrounded her.

"Pretty nice force field Kent," Rachel admired, "could you tell me about it before next time though?"

"Ugh, the force field again," Shego groaned as she stepped further into the room, "getting to much Zorpox there, Stoppable?"

"Zorpox? That's how my pet is called," Kent looked a little confused, "at least I think so."

Rachel looked annoyed at the group that entered the main area, "you sure got out quick."

"Kimmie-cub, you got to return to your normal self," James said, trying to get through to his daughter.

"Ugh, I hate that name, I told you before… wait, what did I just say?"

"Her memory is getting back," Jim and Tim cheered simultaneously.

"Quick, think of more things for her to remember," Anne told, thinking hard herself.

"Think of your Pandaroo, and your other cuddle-buddies." James told Rachel/Kim.

"I-I don't… Pandaroo?" The redheaded girl looked completely confused.

"Your necklace," Anne almost shouted, pointing at the necklace her daughter still was wearing, "it has your pictures in it, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable forever."

"KP… RS…" Kim/Rachel stuttered, taking a step back.

"Stop confusing her," Kent snapped, stepping in front of Rachel/Kim, "it's a trick, don't let them get into your head."

"You too Ron," Anne pressed, "Try to remember. Think of your favourite food."

"Yeah think of naco's," Tim joined in.

"And cheese," Jim added.

"Naco's… cheese?" now Kent/Ron looked confused as well.

Shego quickly took advantage of the two teens being distracted and launched herself at Kim/Rachel, who sidestepped and let Shego fly by.

"How lame," The girl smirked, "I bet even Bonnie could have done that one better…Bonnie? Where did that come from?"

"Cheerleading, mascot, Middleton Mad Dog, football team, running back." Jim and Tim tried to think of as many things that could make Kim and Ron remember who they were.

"Mom, dad?" Kim took another look at her parents, "No! What are you trying to do to me?" Rachel snapped.

"Kim you're in there somewhere," Anne pleaded, "fight back."

"I am the one and the same person, you know," Rachel/Kim sneered, but she was looking more and more confused, "but all these memories… how…"

"You and the sidekick head butted each other in Dr. D's lair," Shego told as she stood up again, "and you've been acting like this ever since."

"I remember a console exploding," Kent/Ron mumbled, trying to remember, "and I said I would have my revenge or something. I said I would take over the world."

"Sounds more like Drakken would have said that," Shego remarked.

"Drakken is the blue guy right? He can't remember my name," Ron/Kent looked doubtful, "nobody ever remembers my name."

"It is Kent…right?" Kim/Rachel looked around desperately as she was assaulted by memories that did not fit in the world she created.

"You have a naked mole rat named Rufus," James told Ron.

"And the two of you started dating after the prom, when you had defeated Drakken's Diablo robots." Anne said to Kim.

"You just had to bring that up," Shego smirked.

"The prom! We kissed…" Kim/Rachel and Ron/Kent said in unison.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda…" Kim clasped her hands over her mouth, then crumpled down as the floodgates of her memory opened.

All kind of images flashed in front of her; the day she met Ron, their first mission, cheer-leading, the prom…

Ron stood frozen to the ground, memories of his own returning; the day he met Kim, the day he bought Rufus, their first mission. Also darker memories returned; camp Wannaweep, monkeys, the time he turned into Zorpox, Kim dating Eric… but those memories faded quickly before the much better memories he had of Kim; the prom, their first kiss, dating his best friend/girlfriend…

They stared at each other, "Kim?" "Ron?"

Suddenly, the console beeped and a computerised voice spoke, "all world leaders have surrendered, currently 83 percent of all military organisations and independent agencies have put down their weapons and agreed to surrender, more will follow."

Kim and Ron stared at the main screen that showed the parts of the world that were finishing their official surrender, large patches of the world map quickly changed colour as they did so.

Shego looked thunderstruck, "It took Dr. D. years and years and he barely got close… and you did it in less than a month from scratch?"

"This is bad," Kim felt very guilty, "we have to stop it, how do we stop it without turning this into a global war?"

"Let's contact Dr. Director," Ron suggested, "She might have an idea."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Shego, Jim, Tim, Drs. Possible, the fate of the world depends on you," Betty whispered as the field surrounded her.

Almost instantly after, the field disappeared and a computerised voice demanded the immediate surrender of Global Justice.

"What should we do?" one of the agents asked.

"Surrender," Betty sighed, "better live to fight another day then fight now and die, leaving no one to oppose them."

On the world-map on the large computer screen Betty could see the whole world surrendering to Kent and Rachel. She slumped down, all that she had fought many years to save; freedom, justice, was now destroyed by the very persons who had fought alongside with her.

Suddenly, the screen changed and now showed Rachel and Kent standing in their lair.

"Dr. Director, we need your help."

"What do you mean?" Betty demanded, amazed by the teens villains' nerve.

They apparently saw the look Betty gave them, because Rachel started to look very guilt burdened.

"We have our memories back," Betty froze as the girl on the screen continued, "we remember who we are; Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

"You are back," Dr. Director could not belief her ears, "it is you right?"

"Yes, what would be the point in misleading you if we have you surrendered anyway… sorry, I didn't mean to say it that way." Ron slapped his forehead.

"The point is," Kim said, "we have kind of taken over the world and we don't know of any way to return things to normal without starting major wars."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Betty stood silent after hearing Kim and Ron's problem, not sure what to do about it.

"It's easy…" Jim and Tim looked very smug.

"…You just have to tell everybody that Rachel and Kent were imposters…"

"…And now you are back…"

"…And you stopped their plan, saving the world."

"How do we explain where Rachel and Kent went?" Ron asked.

"You could say they were clones built by Dr. D." Shego suggested, "I know he will never deny it as long as he gets some of the taking over the world credit. You can always tell that the clones have melted or something."

"But still we did it," Kim interrupted, "we can't just lie and blame others."

"Sure we can," Ron said, "It's not like we did actual damage... except to some villains, that is."

"I think Ron is right Kim," Betty Director told, "If you tell the truth, people will never be able to fully trust you. And believe me, you are a beacon of hope ad trust for many."

"Fine," Kim sighed, "we'll do it your way. You want us to send a transmission from here?"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N: **well, that's about it, I hope you liked the story. Please R&R.


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks goes to Kwebs for beta reading and helping me with the detail work.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Epilogue**

World order was quickly restored when the news came out that Team Possible had once again thwarted a take over the world plan. No one seemed to wonder about what had happened to the 'clones'.

Shego had managed to get away in the Global Justice jet she and the Possibles had arrived in. But not before wrecking the pacifier gun beyond repair, never wanting to have such a weapon being used against her.

Drakken gladly took the blame of making the 'clones', increasing his criminal reputation considerably. Unfortunately for law enforcement agencies, he managed to escape before they could get to him. They soon lost his trail and gave up.

Will Du was quickly released together with the other GJ agents.

"Here," Kim handed him the blaster rifle, "I think it's better that Global Justice keeps this. And hey, maybe they can turn it into standard special agent equipment." She added with a smirk.

Agent Du stiffly accepted the rifle, still upset from being defeated twice by the amateur. A short while later he left in one of the Global Justice jets that had arrived to collect the agents and send a team of scientist to analyze and disassemble the lair.

Ron was soon surrounded by several GJ scientists who tried to hear him out about the workings of the pacifier gun. Although he did not remember a thing of how he built the first one, Ron's tendency for bigheadedness got the better of him and he washed over the seemingly gullible scientists with strange facts and crazy ideas.

Kim walked to her brothers, who were standing to the side of the group, looking very annoyed.

"They didn't give any credit to your ideas huh?" she asked.

"No, they think Ron knows it all…"

"…Even though his pacifier gun is completely destroyed…"

"…And ours is still working."

"Why don't you show them your pacifier generator does work," Kim grinned.

"We did, we froze the whole group…"

"…And after we turned them back to normal, they just laughed as if nothing happened."

"What?" both boys asked as Kim stumbled away in a laughing fit.

END

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** That was it, I hope you liked the story. Please R&R.


End file.
